Little Angels
by B. Holmes
Summary: Dean and Cas always wanted kids. Everynight when Cas was occupied, Dean would pray, pray to God, saying he owed them and that there was nothing more the Hunter wanted. Every night, nothing would happen, every night the same... That is until one night when Cas is summoned to Heaven to retrieve a 'package'
1. Chapter 1

Sam, Dean, Cas and Bobby. Team Free Will, as they were called, now, six years later, who would have guessed? Bobby dead, Sam back with Amelia, and the happy father of two boys. Then Dean and Cas, a _couple_, an Angel of the Lord and the Hunter. Now, even though both Dean and Castiel knew it was impossible for either of them to father each other's children, it didn't stop them from hoping.  
Every night, when Cas was preoccupied, Dean would quietly pray to God that he would pity the two of them and send them some children. Every night he prayed and every night proved fruitless. Every night except once.  
Cas had been summoned to heaven, leaving Dean worried, calling Sam, both had quit hunting _almost _entirely. Sam finished college, and Dean would go and do an occasional case if it was nearby and not _completely _life-threatening. But this was the first time in a long time that Castiel had been summoned, making both brothers nervous.  
Though, when Cas returned, he was smiling, _smiling _carrying a large basket.  
"Dean!" he said excited, sounding like a child on Christmas, Dean immediately stood and hugged his 'husband' even though they weren't actually married. The Hunter then noticed the large woven basket Castiel was holding and looked into it.  
Inside were three little babies, each quietly sleeping, even though Cas had flown from Heaven, which made even an experianced flyer like Dean dizzy, all the children seemed entirely undisturbed.  
"Cas, love. Who's kids are these?" he said cautiously, hoping his husband hand't stolen them from some unsuspecting family. Castiel's grin grew wider,  
"Ours! God created them for us! He used the same stars that angels are made of and some of the Winchester bloodline! They're _ours_ Dean!" he said carefully setting down the basket on the table of their small cabin house.  
Dean couldn't believe it, God himself created these children for him? The guy sure had put him and his brother through a shitload of things, but maybe, just maybe this was enough to forgive him for it.  
Dean carefully picked up one of the children who stirred a bit, opening two big blue eyes like Castiel's, even though it's hair was a rustic blonde like Dean's.  
"So... are they part angel or something?" he asked confused.  
"Yes, part angel, part human!" Cas said excitedly picking up the other two children.  
"What are they?" Dean asked. Cas looked at him confused,  
"Part human, part angel" Castiel repeated unsure if Dean had heard him the first time.  
"No, I mean boys or girls?" Dean chuckled Cas's eyes got big.  
"I don't know, I suppose we should check" Castiel then carefully set each baby on the table, lightly touching their foreheads before turning to his husband.  
"The one with blue eyes and your hair is a boy, as is the blonde boy with blue eyes. The infant with black hair and multicolored eyes is a girl" he said. Dean looked at the third baby, she was very small with fluffy black hair poking up in all angles, she was sucking on her fingers and looked up at him, one eye was the color of Lazurite, the other an Emerald green.  
"What should we name them?" Dean asked, Castiel paused and picked up the blonde little boy.  
"I want to name this one Gabriel" he said, Dean didn't object, he understood that his husband would want that name for his boy.  
"Can we agree on Bobby for the other boy?" Dean questioned. They were both very attached to Bobby back when he was alive, and it just seemed like the perfect name for the little guy.  
Cas nodded and looked down at their only daughter, her big eyes gazing up at them with a distant stare. Dean leaned down and cradled her in his other arm  
"Hey Cas... can we call her... Mary?" he said reluctantly, he despretely wanted to name her after his beloved mother. His angel didn't respond but simply walked over to his husband and kissed him. Dean took that as a yes. Suddenly he realized,  
"We should call Sammy and Amelia" he said, it was already late but knowing Sam, he'd most likely be up taking care of Adam and Donny, their boys. He quickly grabbed his cell and dialed his brother.  
"Hello? Sammy, this is Dean, get over here now, you'll never believe this"

* * *

Sam and Amelia sat on the couch, watching with confusion as Castiel sat across from them, Dean was in the back room, setting up the baby cribs and diaper station his brother had brought.  
"So God gave you these babies.. and you're sure they're not cursed or something?" Amelia asked, she had been introduced to the supernatural world the moment Sam went back to her, and she'd even helped them on a case once or twice.  
Cas pulled his children closer to him protectively,  
"Of course not. They are of Winchester blood and angel of the Lord" he mumbled giving Amelia a cautious look. Thankfully Dean walked in at the moment, Sam looked at his brother, even if the whole 'God -creating-these-kids-just-for-them' thing kinda freaked him out a bit, he couldn't help but feel happy at his older brother's proud look.  
Sam knew it crushed Dean when the younger brother got married and had kids first. Dean loved kids even if he never showed it , and he was an awesome uncle for the twins. The two brothers hugged,  
"You'll be a great dad" Sam whispered patting his brother's back. The two then walked back to their 'better halves' the tension releasing from the group.  
"So what are their names?" Sam asked grabbing his wife's hand subconciously. Castiel let Dean introduce the infants, as he was completely occupied as he smiled at his children.  
"That little blonde boy is Gabriel, the brown haired boy is Bobby and the little black haired girl is Mary" Dean explained placing a hand on the child coresponding to their name. Sam tensed a bit at the last one, hearing the name of their dead mother. Even though the younger Winchester didn't exactly remember his mother very much, he knew his brother had strong emotions towards the name.  
Amelia smiled, finally relaxing, she knew Cas and Sam's brother pretty well, they had grown aquainted once she understood the real world and all the monsters in it. For some reason, she felt safer once she learned about the vicious creatures the earth contained, she felt as though she knew things that could protect her. It also justified Sam leaving her for such a long time, carrying his children none the less.  
"Congratulations you two, I'm sure you'll make great parents" she complimented, then her face became serious as a thought crossed her mind.  
"But wait... are you going to raise your children as hunters, are you even going to tell them about the real world once their older?" she asked. Dean and Cas shared a look, they had already discussed this.  
"We're going to tell them, and they'll learn how to protect themself, but we won't force them to be hunters. When they're old enough to make their decision they can choose to be a hunter or not. But no, we won't be forcing them to do anything, they'll learn the basics along with normal life things" Castiel said confidently gently stroking Bobby's brownish blond hair.  
They all nodded, then the moment of seriousness passed, and Sam grinned.  
"I _finally _get to be the uncle!" he said and the entire group of them laughed, all together, everyone smiling in the light of their new life with their family.


	2. Deadly First Words

It had been almost a month since Cas and Dean 'recieved' their children and all seemed well. Each personality became obvious in a rather short amount of time, Mary was very adventurous and was already attempting to crawl around on her oddly short legs. Gabriel, much like his namesake was tricky and smart, already learning how to read at an insanely young age "All angels learn at accelerated speeds" Castiel told his husband. Bobby was rather shy, and often clung to Gabriel, though the smaller boy did often disapprove what the other was doing.  
At the moment, Dean and Cas were taking the kids to Sam's so that they could spend the babies first Easter together. Dean had begun to settle each kid into their carriage Mary in the middle, Gabe and Bobby on either side of her. Thankfully Gabriel had fallen asleep, as rode trips were hell with him.  
Once everyone was strapped in, Dean started up the old Impala, Cas in the passenger seat as he decided to ride with them instead of just flying there. Sam and Dean didn't live very far apart, only about an hour and a half away from each other, they were able to get together quickly for emergencies.  
As the family drove down the road, Bobby was practically dead to the world with sleep, but Mary simply sat staring out the window absently. Dean was holding Castiel's hand and stroking it gently with his thumb.  
Both men heard a tiny mumble from the back seat, the turned and glanced back since none of the babies had yet to say their first words and everyone was excited to hear what they would say.  
They looked around to see Mary gazing back, her two colored eyes big and innocent as she opened her mouth and both men tensed in excitement.  
"Ange petit" she said in a high, unpracticed voice.  
"What?" Dean asked confused  
"Ange petit" Mary repeated, Dean looked at his husband in confusion  
"It's French for little angel" Castiel said  
"Have you been talking French to her?"  
"No"  
"Then how does she...?" neither men knew what to make of it but simply smiled and applauded the littlest Winchester, such things were to be expected when you have half-angels as kids.  
"Good girl, Mary!" Dean said turning back to the road a prideful grin on his face.  
"Fosse démon" came a different voice Castiel turned back, to see that Gabriel was giggling and clapping.  
"Fosse démon! Fosse démon!" he chuckled. Dean looked at Cas a questioning look in his eyes. Cas gulped a bit,  
"It means 'Demon Pit" Cas said, both men grew unsettled when Bobby woke and opened his mouth as a response  
"Puissance de trois" Bobby said a grumpy look in his eyes as he turned over a bit and settled back  
"Power of three" Castiel translated, turning back to the front as the streets became familiar as the came closer to Sam's house.  
"You think it could mean something? I mean, we've only talked to them in English and now they're saying ominous words in _French_?" Dean used one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, hoping that this would be the last of the french talking from their children.  
Castiel grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly,  
"I'm sure it just has something to do with just their grace, nothing too bad" he smiled comfortingly at Dean, who couldn't help but smile faintly in return.  
The rest of the car ride happened with no interruptions of creepy french words as all three of them manadged to get a nap in before they arrived at the bungalow, Sam sitting outside on the porch with a beer. Dean had texted his brother about the strange words and they would all be on a close lookout for any words that weren't English.

* * *

The day passed, Adam and Don played with their little cousins, nothing went wrong and they all sat on the couch, Gabe chewing at his bottle, Mary sitting on Dean's lap, and Bobby playing with Adam. Cas and Dean decided to spend the night, not wanting to drive back to their house so late. They took the guest room, Mary, Gabriel and Bobby slept in the boy's room.  
That night, Dean turned to Cas, who was dressed in his pyjamas, an inquisitive look on his face.  
"Cas, do you think that maybe what the kids said... had something to do with their names?" he asked the angel cocked his head.  
"I mean, think about it, Mary said 'little angel' and... well my mother used to call me that a lot when I was little. Gabe said 'demon pit' and, well Gabriel did have a lot to do with the gateway to hell. Bobby said 'power of three' and there are three of them, and you know how Bobby was about family" Dean said searching the angel's eyes for a response.  
"Perhaps, angels do tend to learn about people very easily, dead or not... Most likely since they share a name, they might have some connection to one another" Castiel said. Dean smiled, feeling at rest and leaned over, gently kissing his husband. They curled up together, relaxing and Dean quietly slept through the night.  
That was till they heard a loud screaming come from the kid's room.


	3. Baby Wings

**Okay, I couldn't help myself, I wrote this chapter and just HAD to publish it! These means I may or may not update tomorrow but oh well :P**

**Thank you to everyone who's favorited and followed! I appreciate it! **

Dean and Cas were up and out of bed in a fraction of a second, Cas quickly flying to the children's room, and Dean running just as fast. When Dean reached the bedroom, he saw Cas standing over the crib, Adam hiding slightly behind him.  
"What's wrong?" he panted Cas turned around, Bobby was in his arm. At first Dean didn't see anything wrong, that was till he noticed the tiny pale brown wings fluttering around on his back, little downy feathers falling to the floor.  
"What the hell is that Cas?!" he lunged forward, gazing at his son's 'wings'  
"Don't worry, Dean, this is perfectly normal, see" he used his hand to gesture to the other two babies, Gabriel had pale cream wings stretched out, and Mary had dark black wings folded delicately.  
"How is this normal! They have _wings_! That is anything but normal!" Sam interjected, he and Amelia were standing in front of Donny and Adam. Cas turned to him,  
"It is very common in young angels, I just didn't mention it because I assumed since they were half-angel it wouldn't apply to them... It's very simple really, those wings are their grace, this just means that their grace is developing faster than their human bodies. Thus, their grace has taken the physical form of wings until their bodies are old enough to fully contain them, at that point they will able to make their wings disappear." Castiel explained, gently running his fingers over Bobby's tiny brown feathers.  
"And you're sure this is normal, nothing dangerous?" Dean questioned  
"Its not contagious?" Amy added. Castiel once again shook his head,  
"All angels have wings, see.." A moment later, a bright light surrounded the room. After a breif second it disappeared and two huge black wings became visible on the angel's back. They were carefully folded but nearly hit the tall roof anyways, night colored feathers gently scraping the floor.  
Dean took in a quick breath, he had seen Cas's wings before, but they never failed to amaze him. Castiel looked at him and smirked, his wings straightening up slightly in pride.  
"Um, no offense, Cas, but can you put those away, you're kinda scaring the kids" Sam said nodding down to where blonde haired Donny and brown haired Adam were shying back slightly, eyes wide as they stared in mild fear of the huge wings that had just sprouted from their Uncle's back.  
Castiel nodded and in another flash of light, the huge wings were gone. They all turned their attention back to the kids, Gabriel was stretching out his rather long wings, gazing at the fluffy down feathers in curiosity. Bobby was a little nervous and was quietly testing out the new extensions by bending and moving around the small wings. Mary was the only one who seemed perfectly comfortable, not very curious about them, she moved them a bit but other than that just looked back up to her parents.  
"So, are we going to need to buy, like birdy shampoo or something?" Dean teased, but Cas shrugged,  
"I don't think so, I've never really tried to was my own, but I suppose one could just cleanse them with normal soap." the angel said. Everyone cracked up, this much time on earth and Cas still didn't quite understand sarcasm.  
"How long will they be like this?"  
"Until their grace stops growing and their bodies can catch up. Depends on each angel" he said.  
"Guess we're going to need a large abundance of sweaters and jackets" Dean said scratching his head and gazing down, he loved his kids but man, having half-angel children sure did prove to be troublesome, though he'd never trade any of them for the earth.

* * *

The next morning, Dean and Cas packed up, saying goodbye for the time being and headed back to the house, it proved more difficult to buckle the kids more comfortably now that they had delicate wings sprouting from their backs. They manadged it by placing small rolled up towels up against their lower back so there was space between the seat and their wings.  
They didn't even bother stopping at the house, they had some small sweaters and even though it was relatively warm, put them on th kids to hide their wings. At the store, they picked out some nice sweaters, jackets, and new shirts that were a size bigger to fit in the new 'additions'.  
Dean had some trouble getting used to picking up the kids, as he had to be careful not to accidently smush their wings or something but Castiel immediatly adapted, teaching Dean a better way to carry them, and the tender spots on the bones for baths. After a while, things slowly went back to normal, wings and all.

* * *

One afternoon, while the family was outside in their fenced off backyard, Dean turned to Cas, who was carefully bottle feeding Mary.  
"Hey, Cas, why do different angels have different colored wings, is it genetics or what type of star that's used or what?" he asked. The angels glanced up,  
"Well in my case, it's the vessel, my wings are physically based off of my hair color, I think it's somewhat the same for the infants. As you most likely have noticed, their wings are not many shades off from their hair color, so it most likely is just that. Though in Heaven, it depends on how strong your grace is, that determines the color" he explained, Dean nodding along with the words. The hunter looked down at her daughter, with Cas's dark hair, highlighted barely with brown, and jet black wings, except for-  
"Hey, look at this" he said and leaned over in his chair to move Mary's wing up slightly to reveal a chocolate brown feather that was different than the others, it was sticking out and not as fluffy.  
"What's this?" he asked, nudging the feather gently  
"It appears to be an adult feather, I'm surprised she has one, perhaps she's just an early bloomer, but that means the rest of her adult feathers will be that color instead of the black" Cas explained.  
"Like a baby bird" Dean said absently and Castiel chuckled a little,  
"Exactly" he smiled and gazed out at the setting sun, the fading rays of light casting a light on the small cabin, they were happy, and with these new wings, God only knows what was in store for the Winchester family.

**More on the wings in the next chapter!**


	4. Paws and Pets

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but meh. I posted two yesterday..**

It had been four years since Cas and Dean got their 'special package' and the kids were growing like weeds. Mary was still very small and they had actually taken her to the doctor a few times because she wasn't putting on weight properly, nothing was wrong, apparently, but they still kept a close eye on her. Bobby had slipped out of his rather narcaleptic habits of constantly falling alseep, and officially labled "My Little Pony" as his favorite show. Gabriel was still very michevious, but had manadged to gain some self control, even though he still had no shame in any situation.  
Dean had only gone on a few hunts, occasionally getting Sam to babysit when Cas was busy. The French speaking had somewhat lowered, there was still an occasional sentence or words, but nothing ominous or forboding. Everyone eventually got used to the wings, bathing took a bit longer now, as apparently every single feather had to be spotless to prevent fleas (yes apparently even _angels _get fleas).  
The sun was bright and warm, and the Winchesters were at the Animal Shelter. Castiel had finally convinced Dean that it having a kitten was a good decision. Now, Dean didn't exactly _agree _but the second Cas gave him the puppy eyes, he was onboard, though the Hunter was never a big cat fan in the first place.  
All five were inside the cat section, there were a variety of different colored ones and breeds. They took a few kittens out to the playpen, where they let the kids interact to see which one they got along better with. The search was seeming futile as almost all the kittens would sniff at the kids, and try to eat them (most likely due to the fact that there was carefully concealed wings under their shirts)  
That was when the last kitten, who was pure white with the exception of orange ears, tail, and mark on his chest shaped almost like a bowtie, was handed to them. He was an amiable cat, let the kids pet him, didn't try to eat their flesh, didn't scratch, he was just relaxed. After everyone agreeing they decided on him,  
"What should we call him, kids?" Dean asked looking to the kitten that Cas had cradled in his arms. Dean seriously hoped that wouldn't pick something too embarrasing for the poor creature, after all, they did say the children could name him. Gabriel grinned  
"Poopie!" he giggled and Mary rolled her eyes,  
"Dat's stupid... How about..." She trailed off in thought.  
"Mr. Cat" said Bobby shrugging a bit, his siblings looked at him with what might soon be called a bitchface when they're older. Dean had an idea,  
"Hey, y'know that show you _all_ like. The one with the Time-traveler?" Dean said and the faces of the three kids lit up.  
"Let's call him Doctor!" Mary giggled clapping her hands, and looking at her two brothers. They both nodded excitedly,  
"Yeah! His name's Doctor!" Bobby smiled, Gabriel grinning as though he'd come up with it himself.  
"Alright! Doctor it is then" Dean said as they went up to the desk, the lady smiled and wrote out a certificate of adoption, they paid and walked out of the cat section, saddled with a carrier box, collar, and kitten.  
As the walked through the shelter to get back to the front, they passed the dog section, and a huge gray one couldn't help but catch Dean's eye. He slowed down a bit, gazing at it. It was huge, with bright blue eyes and big paws, it was some sort of hound and Dean looked at the tag, it said the breed was an Irish wolf Hound.  
Cas, practically reading his mind sighed,  
"_Dean_"  
"But Cas, come on! Look at that face!" he said  
"We've already gotten a kitten" the angel reasoned but that face, of the dog and Dean just melted his heart.  
"He probably costs too much.." Cas checked the price, it was actually pretty low for such a big creature.  
"_Cas_?" Dean pouted and finally the angel sighed and turned to the children who were cooing at the small kitten.  
"Who also wants a big dog?" he said hoping the kids would vote against it.  
Each one of them raised their hands.

**BTW they end up naming the dog "Wolf" just so you know for later stuff**


End file.
